


hey punk, let's dance

by eldersmcpriceley



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Legally Blonde, M/M, basically a legally blonde au, bc christian borle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersmcpriceley/pseuds/eldersmcpriceley
Summary: "what you need is to get to work"-basically whizzer is elle woods and marvin is emmett forrest because why not





	hey punk, let's dance

"Whizzer," Marvin sighed, again on the subject of the students most recent rejection. He'd found the boy slumped on a park bench, dressed in next to nothing and crying into his hands.

"I tried," Whizzer finally made out after sobbing for at least five minutes, his head down while Marvin awkwardly stood over him, "Why did love lead me here? Just knock me out already, I'm not cut out for relationships."

"You're," Marvin went to comfort Whizzer until he registered what he had said, "Wait you're here, for a man?"

"I thought we were going to get back together. I can't keep jumping man to man, Marvin," Whizzer finally looked up, his puffy eyes glinting. Mavin caught sight of the deep green colour before he began talking again, "There's a something bad going around, I have to settle down."

"You came to an Ivy League school, for love?" Mavin couldn't help but snigger, "What rich romantic planet are you from?" 

"Malibu."

"What family do you come from, the Kennedys?" He tried muffling his laughter but was so blown away by the boys mind set he couldn't keep a straight face.

"Oh, don't belittle me." Whizzer sniffed and twisted his body away from Mavin stubbornly. Marvin couldn't help but see the heavy shivers Whizzer was emitting in the cold and took off his maroon hoodie, leaving him in a stained shirt. He stumbled towards Whizzer before draping the clothing over his shoulders. Whizzer instantly took to the warmth and melted into the hoodie.

"Sorry, but love is what brought you to an Ivy League school?" He sat on the bench now, leaving space between him and Whizzer. "That's the most ridiculous-"

"Then why'd you come?" Whizzer spat back turning back to Marvin, slapping his arms down.

"I grew up in a highly religious family in the slums, worked two jobs in addition to law school, leaving no time for love so forgive me for not weeping at your tale." Marvin began to stand up and walk about before Whizzer spoke up.

"Just because you've got some 'chip on your shoulder' doesn't mean everyone has," Whizzer threw back before retreating to the bench, "Two jobs and law school? How'd you do it?"

"Busting my ass," Marvin chuckled, "But with this chance I've been given, I'm gonna be driven as hell."

"That sounds like a lot of dedication," Whizzer whined, looking up to Marvin as he walked back, "Why can't you just study?"

"I need to prove to my mum that I'm more than just a 'homo' with a dream," Marvin expressed, and began pacing, "Do you not feel the same way?"

"My parents expected me to be gay," Whizzer shrugged, "They knew as soon as I chose a tutu over a waistcoat and jeans combination."

"God, you're so," Marvin stopped and faced Whizzer, "So gay."

"Just because you don't live up to the stereotypes doesn't make you any less 'homo' than me," Whizzer shook his head before stopping and forrowing his brows, "Wait, two jobs?"

"It's this chip on my shoulder," Marvin chuckled. He slowly stood up, offering a hand to Whizzer before quickly asking where he was staying.

Alfred the slight pause, Whizzer asked, "How do you have a life outside of all this?"

"I don't go to parties a lot, and don't spend hours staying in shape and doing my hair-"

"I don't spend hours," he smiled back while running a free hand through his hair before reshaping it, earning a knowing look from Marvin.

"But I know it'll be worthwhile when I win my first lucrative trial," Marvin exaggerated with hand gestures and knee bends before closing in on himself, "And prove to my mum that people like us are professional."

"So I just need to be serious!" Whizzer gasped, leading Marvin up the stairs to his rooftop apartment.

"What you need is to get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated! this is my first falsettos fic so comments would help a lot!!


End file.
